Lemon Squares
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* In 1 day, Bulma and Vegeta will come together, with the help from...LEMON SQUARES? You read right? How can a simple pastry and it's ingredients have the new couple as the outcome? Read and enjoy! B/V
1. Ingrdient : None at the Moment

Disclaimer: WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Me no own DBZ. Now Brianna mad!   
  
  
  
Sup people's. This was *supposed to be a one shot, but my sick mind has twisted it into a 6 chapter thingy. *sigh* Enjoy, this all happens in one day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time : Morning (7:30 AM)  
  
Ingrdient : None at the Moment  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stretched lazily, the peeking sunlight in her room greeting her for the newest day. The next day to work...hypothesize scientifical issues...and much to her demise...be the slave to her alien roomate.   
  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth at that thought. She may have had the guts to stand up to Vegeta, but Bulma could only wonder if Vegeta would some day live up to his slightly convincing death threats. She sighed tiredly.  
  
  
*Only time will tell...* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma scooted out of the bed and trudged to her closet. Wanting to match the weather for today, a heatwave, Bulma wanted something hot and loose. She grinned when she pulled a tiny pair of blue denim shorts and a tiny red tank top. Yeah the shirt unveiled a lot of cleavage, but she did not want to use *cough* baby powder like her mother for the not so sickningly sticky feeling in her bosom.  
  
  
Satisfied with her selection, she dressed and walked downstairs greeted by the smell of breakfast and the sound of young at heart girlish giggling and angry chomping and hissing. Bulma walked down just in time to stop Vegeta from silencing her mothr once and for all. Though the scene before her was humurous in itself, Vegeta being one of the strongest on the planet, yet having the patience of a short hair was sad.  
  
  
There standing was her mother at the stove, flipping hotcakes into the air, while prodling on about menial things, like clothes, little cakes, and the duller points of life. And there, behind her unsuspecting mother was Vegeta, grinding his teeth in frstration, breaking a mild sweat, eyes wide, the protruding vein, all in a attempt to hold back his left strinking hand which was in mid air, and very close to the back of Mrs. Briefs's head.  
  
  
Bulma held his hand down, and noticed mild relief flicker in his eyes, only to eb covered by the dark coldness Bulma was all to use to. He stepped back, grumbled a few things and left through the back door towards the gravity room.  
  
  
"Mother" Bulam droned.  
  
  
"Oh dear I didn't notice you there"  
  
  
*sigh* "You really have to stop telling your tales to Vegeta. You know how he is?"  
  
  
"I can't help being myself Bulma, sit down and eat."  
  
  
Bulma sat down and stared at Vegeta's 7th plate which was half eaten.  
  
  
*Knowing him, he'll return to finish once mom runs off*  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs handed Bulma her plate, then the phone rang. Mrs. Briefs picked up the phone, and even though the conversation was being held just a few feet away, Bulma could hear the straining in the person's voice on the recieving end. Mrs. Briefs giggled and placed the phone back in it's cradle.  
  
  
"What's up mom?"  
  
  
"That was your father dear. He needs me to bring him something, his hands are tied, all his capsules have dissapeared, and what he needs is in the safe, and only I and he know the code."  
  
  
"Oh I can take it down" Bulma offered.  
  
  
"Your father said no. You need to stop doing things around here, so I'll do it"  
  
  
Bulma leaned back in her chair and saw her mother skiddle off. After finishing her stack of hot cakes, she heard Vegeta's gold tipped boots click on the tile. He looked around suspiciously, raising a eyebrow at every direction he inspected.  
  
  
"She's gone Vegeta, and apparently she'll be gone for a while"  
  
  
"I didn't ask you anything wench"  
  
  
"Hey, atleast I'm not the one afraid of a chipper older woman" Bulma said casually.  
  
  
Vegeta was about to say a comback, when his stomach reminded Vegeta what he was hear for. He sat down across Bulma and continued where he left off.  
  
  
"BULMA...I'LL BE BACK LATER BUH BYE!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Broefs shouted.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs voice upset Vegeta again, and out of anger, he clenched his fork in his hands, bending it out of shape.  
  
  
"Geeez Vegeta! I wish you'd stop doing that!" Bulma screeched.  
  
  
Knowing Vegeta was ignoring her, having something far much more intresting to consume his time (food), she stood up and walked over to the island in the kicthen. She looked down and noticed that her mother had left ingredients out in the open.  
  
  
*Mom must have intended on making Lemon Squares...I guess I'll make them* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Now Bulma only knew how to make certain food dishes perfect. Pot Roast, ramen noodles, coffee and other beverages, and last of all, Lemon Squares, confectionate sugar topping in all. Bulma flexed her knuckles and glanced over all the items near her, Vegeta saw her observing.  
  
  
"I hope for all our sakes you don't plan to actually cook"  
  
  
"For your information Vegeta, I may not be a cook all the way around, but I can make a mean set of Lemon Squares!"  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed away his tall stack of dishes.  
  
  
"You should be more concerned with making the gravity room cooler."  
  
  
"Now why would I want to make your life any easier for you? You've been to hell right? so the heat in that room shouldn't be any diffrent!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and stepped up to her ready to strike her, but Bulma simply grinned at him, egging him on to do the thinkable.  
  
  
"About to being blasted isn't something to smirk over"  
  
  
"Vegeta, you will not kill me, blast me, fry me, slice me, dispose of me, or any other act where you are the victor. If you are stupid enough to try and kill me, not only will you have to deal with Goku, the rest of the gang, my dad and my mom"  
  
  
"What can those weakling do to I?" Vegeta said triumphantly.  
  
  
"Well, Goku can kick your ass, the gang can hold you down while Goku kicks your ass, my dad won't fix the gravity room, and my mom will wail and cry around you and your sensetive hearing. Imagine it Vegeta, excessive crying, the fierce volume, the high screeching, the close proximity"  
  
  
Vegets shivered at the torture if and when Bulma was killed by his hand. He could imagine himself either blasting Mrs. Briefs, or crying misserably against a tree. Angry that Bulma won this match, he stormed off to the gravity room. Bulma hummed happily to herself and prepared to wash the bowls needed for today's newest task.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was the first chapter? Should I continue? What could happen just by making Lemon Squares? O.o  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	2. Ingrdient : Water

Disclaimer: WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Me no own DBZ. Now Brianna mad!   
  
  
  
Sup people's. This was *supposed to be a one shot, but my sick mind has twisted it into a 6 chapter thingy. *sigh* Enjoy, this all happens in one day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Time : Mid-Morning (10:04 AM)  
  
Ingrdient : Water  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Vegeta stormed off, she looked for the ,uch needed ingredients, but noticed that half of them weren't even in the house. She growled and grabbed her purse. She stepped out and into the direct sunlight, no sign of shade around. She opened up a cold dyno cap, with a still cold car. No way in the middle of hell-like temperature was she going to gte into a existing car that was outdoors.   
  
  
*And be the first bar-b-que'd human ever in a while! Not in this life time!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma hopped onto the cool motor bike. She blasted the airconditioner and mist and it blew on her as she blasted through the air. She smiled and sported a Goku like grin out of pure joy. She whizzled through trees, actually taking her sweet time. She eventually bither lip and groaned at the fact that was needed to be done, needed to be done.  
  
  
She arrived at the grocery store and saw a long line entering the store.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Bulma walked to the line and poked her finger onto the back of someone infront of her.  
  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me what's up with the line?"  
  
  
"Lady, there's so many people in the store, you have to wait for others to leave so you can get in!" the guy screamed.  
  
  
Bulma shrunk back and moaned.  
  
  
*How much longer* Bulma mentally whined.  
  
  
  
  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma arrived at the door and saw the bulky store manager with his green apron premit her inside. She didn't move all that much.  
  
  
*Geez! Not even dance clubs are this bad!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma grabbed a little shopping cart and squeezed her way through people. She only had a small list.  
  
  
~ List ~  
- Powdered sugar  
- 3 pounds of lemons  
- 10 pound bag of sugar  
- tea  
- cherry's  
  
  
  
Bulma gripped the handle of the car and began to shop.  
  
  
  
~ 50 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
Bulma panted. She made it, but being this close to people, who were as warm as her, panting and sweating and breathing hot air on her and others, was convincing her that she may get a case of clostrophobia. She wanted a place to stretch out.  
  
  
*The Bathroom!*  
  
  
Bulma trudged along side a bathroom and looked in, much to her dismay, there were people packed in the restroom, and the stalls were all being used up, with lines for them, and it reeked!  
  
  
Bulma winced in disgust and turned back to her cart to see a young lady about to grab her bag of lemons.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
  
The lady grabbed it, and from there Bulma chased the woman, with her groceries close to her.  
  
  
  
  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
After 10 minutes of running, the woman grew weak and gave Bulma a weak stiry of how she needed these lemons more than Bulma did. Bulma took her lemons back and cursed the woman.   
  
  
"Finnaly I can leave" Bulma sighed.  
  
  
She began to looked for a line, only to see that every single check out lane was open with a line of people waiting to purchase their food. Bulma growled and got into the express lane, though there were more people in that one, she assumed that the lane would prove to be what it was called.   
  
  
She stood in the same place for a few moments and saw that a line beside her was moving rapidly. She looked at the clek at her lane and saw that she was having trouble ringing up something. Bulma growled and jumped into the next lane, only to lose her space in her previous line and the lane she got into, the lane had closed. Bulma screamed, but no one cared. She was just doing what others felt like doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Home at last ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma crawled into the Capsule Corp home, loving the air conditioning and wide open space of the house. She stopped crawling when she noticed that Vegeta's boots prevented her from moving.  
  
  
"Vegeta, get out of the way" Bulma groaned into the lush blue carpet.  
  
  
"I've been waiting for you to be at my feet, here's my boot, kiss it why don't you" Vegeta said in a humorous tone.  
  
  
Bulma growled and regained her strength.  
  
  
  
"Let me tell you something about my morning shorty! I stayed in long god foresaken lines, surrounded by...humans" Bulma said the last word with more disgust than Vegeta would ever use. "Someone tried to steal my food, the bathroom was hot and reeked of shit, and to top it off, the check out lanes were long as hell to"  
  
  
Vegeta just stared at her, not phased in the least about her hellish tale.  
  
  
"That's nice woman" Vegeta said tiredly. "I'm still hot do something about it"  
  
  
Bulma grabbed her hair and screamed.  
  
  
"Then take a cold shower stupid, that's what I'm going to do, and I won't be out for a good little while!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
She stomped off and up the stairs. Vegeta leaned his head to the side and caught Bulma's bottom swaying back and forth as she climbed the stairs angrily.  
  
  
"Everything's nicer about her when she's mad, even her ass" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and took Bulma's advice. He went upstairs and into his private shower. He started the cold water and hopped in. It was bliss. He wished there was more. He washed his face and heard banging and screaming and cursing on the other side of the wall.  
  
  
*That's right, her shower is right next to mine*  
  
  
Vegeta grinned and formed a ki ball in his hands, a small one mind you. He placed it against the wall, and with pain stakingly diligence and patience, he formed a little hole. He kneeled down and looked inside. He frowned at how Bulma's violent tirade had ended, but she concentrated on washing the bubble bath over her body.  
  
  
Vegeta groaned/whispered. This was paradise. She lathered the soap on the top of her body, her shoulders, neck and upper back. She turned around and got some more soap. Her wet rump made Vegeta's body heat rise. She turned back around and lathered the soap on her breasts and stomach. Vegeta's hand, by this point, had shivered to his hardening rod, stroking it slowly as he watched.  
  
  
*Though this may be degrading for myself, I can not deny the pleasure I'm gaining from this* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
She paid close attention to her nipples and circeling the areola's and inside her navel. She gathered more soap and began on her legs, they had recently been shaven, so her hands glided over her creamy legs easily. Large and Small bubbles ran down her body. This was relaxing Bulma alot, she was almost forgetting her difficult morning. Vegeta could tell what she was going to clean next.   
  
  
He was so close to his climax, he could taste it. he sniffed the air loudly, inhaling her scent. Bulma heard the sound but ignored it. She lathered the soap, ready to briefly wash her womanhood, but that noise returned. She looked around.  
  
  
*Oh shit!* Vegeta cursed himself.  
  
  
He started another ki ball and planted it lightly over the hole, letting porcelain wall liquidify and drip and seal the hole. Bulma looked around but shrugged her shoulders and continued to clean. Vegeta came on the shower floor. He regained his breath and washed the mess he made. He stepped out and sat on his cool bed, with a towel wrapped around his wasit, just staring into his reflection in the mirror.  
  
  
"Your getting to in deep with this" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! So Vegeta gets a little 'in touch' with himself. ;) *wink* Poor Bulma and her hellish day, but by the night, she won't mind any of the hell she went through. LOL! Review peeps!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	3. Ingrdient : Lemons

Disclaimer: WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Me no own DBZ. Now Brianna mad!   
  
  
  
Sup people's. This was *supposed to be a one shot, but my sick mind has twisted it into a 6 chapter thingy. *sigh* Enjoy, this all happens in one day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Time : Noon (12:00 PM)  
  
Ingrdient : Lemons  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta eventually left his room, dressed and sated of any cravings for Bulma's body. He exited the home while she wasn't around and entered the Gravity room in hope to attain super saiya-jin.  
  
  
Bulma walked downstairs in tiny shorts and a little shirt that said 'Hot Stuff'.  
  
  
*You're telling me!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma got a large pitcher, lemonade powder, sugar and began to cut lemons to make lemonade.  
  
  
  
  
~ Moments later ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't stand the heat any longer. He stopped his training and entered the house with a frown on his face. Once he saw Bulma in that tiny ensemble, he wanted to waste away in the sun, then lose it infront of her and take her, willingly or not. He growled.  
  
  
*I'm not going to let a mere woman rule my every decision!* Vegeta shouted in his mind.  
  
  
He sat at the stoll of the island in the kitchen. Bulma had yet to notice him because she was looking at the recipe's for the Lemon Squares.  
  
  
"Woman, I'm still hot!" Vegeta groaned.  
  
  
Bulma looked up and rose an eyebrow.  
  
  
"Never, ever, have you sounded so pathetic like you just did!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and Bulma sighed. She reached into the refrigerator and brough out the pither of lemonade she just made. She reached for a big glass and poured the concoction inside, a few lemons and all. Vegeta stared at the juice.  
  
  
"Well, are you going to drink it or what?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"What is this? Piss!?"  
  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
  
"Fine stay hot!"  
  
  
Bulma was about to take the glass back but Vegeta got to it first and held it infront of him. He sniffed it and smelled sugar and soemthing he never smelled before. Vegeta brought the glass to his lips and gulped down, not all of it, but a test gulp.  
  
  
To his surprise it was good. He began to drink it to fast.  
  
  
"Vegeta. not so fast, you'll get a brain "  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her, all until he placed the glass onto the table and grabbed his head, growling at the pain he was experiencing.  
  
  
"Freeza" Bulma finished. "Maybe it's a good time to tell you that I had the refrigerator set to it's highest, so it was going to be really really cold! baka!"  
  
  
His Brain freeze eventually ended.  
  
  
*Never have I experienced something like that!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta took the glass and finished it, slowly this time. He reached the end and saw the lemon slice in his cup. His eyebrow rose and he pulled it out of the glass. He sniffed it and licked it.  
  
  
Vegeta let his tounge dangle in the air.  
  
  
"What is this circular poison?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"It's a lemon Vegeta. You don't eat raw lemon! It's to sour"  
  
  
He was angry, and out of that anger he squeezed the lemon slice, and some lemon juice squirt in his eye.  
  
  
"Gaaahh"  
  
  
Vegeta clutched his eye in his hand. Bulma gasped and got a clean rag and placed it under some cold water. She wrung it out and walked over to Vegeta, sitting him donw and her placing it over his eye. He growled, but then the cool contact was bliss. He grinned and opened his good eye and noticed that he moist clevage was right infront of his good eye.  
  
  
*Why did I have to open my eye* Vegeta groaned in his brain.  
  
  
They were so round, he wanted to lick the sweat droplets off her creamy mounds. Hold them, caress them, dine off of them, test the limits of her body's sensetivity.  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head, trying to get the preverse thoughts out of his head. Bulam jumped back, thinking he didn't want her help anymore. He grabbed the rag and placed it to his eye and frowned.  
  
  
"How about you have another cold shower and when you come down I'll have a glass of lemonade ready for you, excluding the lemons?"  
  
  
Vegeta thougth about it, and he didn't want to refuse himself of a treat because of a damned slice of lemon. He grunted and walked upstairs. He disrobed and entered the cold stall. He set the water to cold blast. He needed the coolness beaten into the pores of his skin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! So Vegeta gets a little 'in touch' with himself. ;) *wink* Poor Bulma and her hellish day, but by the night, she won't mind any of the hell she went through. LOL! Review peeps!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	4. Ingrdient : Sugar

Disclaimer: WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Me no own DBZ. Now Brianna mad!   
  
  
  
Sup people's. This was *supposed to be a one shot, but my sick mind has twisted it into a 6 chapter thingy. *sigh* Enjoy, this all happens in one day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Time : Afternoon (4:00 PM)  
  
Ingrdient : Sugar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma wiped the beads of sweat off her forhead with her arm. Since it was the afternoon, it was the hottest part of the day.  
  
  
*Atleast I've made it this far in the day!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
  
"Back again I see?" Bulma said while stirring the batter of the square part.  
  
  
Vegeta watched what she was doing, but shrugged off what little wonder he had.  
  
  
*This is woman's stuff! She knows what she's doing? Well atleast I assume so* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
"I'm making the batter" Bulma said as she finished stirring it.  
  
  
Bulma walked to the pantry and got out a ten bag of sugar and put it in a bowl along with some water and began to stir. Vegeta stared at her as if she was crazy.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing? fulifilling a preverse fetish?"  
  
  
"No, I'm making a concoction to let the lemons sit in so they won't be so sour. But if I had a choice, I'd go with this sugar water over your impotent sperm"  
  
  
"You bitch!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Bulma placed the bowl down and poured the lemon slices in letting them soak. Totally ignoring Vegeta.  
  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
  
Bulma continued to flutter about the room, enjoying pressing his buttons. As Bulma was placing some sugar in the batter Vegeta really lost it. He pounded his fist into the table, causing it to shake, and some of the sugar concoction to get on her hand.  
  
  
"Dammit Vegeta!"   
  
  
Bulma was about to turn to the sink and wash it off, but Vegeta held her hand still.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
He just looked at he, as if he were trying to find something, not on her face, but just find something. He looked delusional.  
  
  
*maybe it's the heat?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Vegeta brought her hand to his mouth and licked the sugary concoction off her hand. Bulma gasped at what he was doing. Why he was doing it was way from Bulma's mind.  
  
  
"Vegeta" she whispered.  
  
  
His eyes never left her, which was making her very uncomfortable.  
  
  
"You taste very good woman" Vegeta said huskily.  
  
  
Bulma gasped at what he said.  
  
  
*Woah!?*  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head and growled and ran out of the room. Bulma looked at the now clean spot on her hand. Why wasn't she rushing to wash off the Vegeta germs she just accumulated. Why didn't she screech 'Of Course I taste sweet, you just liked sugar water!'. But no, she just sat there. She rubbed her inde finger over the spot, she felt very tingly in her hand.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and continued to cook.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A tad short, but may I remind you that there are only 2 more chapters left! Maybe a epilouge? I don't know!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	5. Ingrdient : Ice and Heat!

Disclaimer: WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Me no own DBZ. Now Brianna mad!   
  
  
  
Sup people's. This was *supposed to be a one shot, but my sick mind has twisted it into a 6 chapter thingy. *sigh* Enjoy, this all happens in one day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Time : Sunset (7:00 PM)  
  
Ingrdient : Ice and Heat!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had went to rest for a while and soon returned to the kitchen. She dreaded this next part, she'd have to turn on the oven, which in turn would make the room, extremely hot. She inhaled the last of the air, which would be the coolest it's been. She set the oven to 400 degrees and prepared the dish with the batter inside it to be placed in the hot tomb. While she was waiting she scooped the lemons and placed them in more sugar water to continue the soaking process. She placed the bowl of lemons and sugar water on the counter. She stared to clean up the area when Vegeta walked in.  
  
  
*I can't believe he has the balls to come back in here!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
She released a sigh and continued to clean. But the prospect of Vegeta being attracted to her, maybe even more she couldn't ignore.   
  
  
*He isn't all that bad, he is tolerable* Bulma considered.  
  
  
Vegeta sat infront of her at the counter, just staring at the table, he couldn't return to the gravity room, it was too hot, the thermometer he used to determine how hot it was, but it broke. Not once but thrice. He grumbled to himself at how this planet's stupid weather reduced him to being inside the house, wether it for warmth in the winter, or air conditioning in the summer. He may be saiya-jin, but he has his limits. He eyed Bulma, still amazed at how he had the auacity to come near her, let alone lick her! o.O She was crious as to how far his ttraction for her went. She thought.  
  
  
*Hmmm, I think I have a way to test this theory of mine*  
  
  
Bulma walked over to the freezer and got out a bowl of ice. She set infront of her, Vegeta stared at his curiously.  
  
  
"Want some Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Why would I want ice woman?"  
  
  
"Suit yourself"  
  
  
Bulma grabbed a piece and held it in her fingers, she ignored the instant chilling of her bones on her hand and went to work. She placed the ice on her neck and hissed at how good and wild it felt. She was really hot, and this ice was helping her slightly. Vegeta watched as the ice cube's size was reducing due to her heat. The rivulets of water streamed down her neck and into her cleavage. She moaned at how cool and wonderful she felt. Bulma ignored the hardening of her nipples, Vegeta couldn't. As they got harder and fatter, Vegeta growled, trying to supress the emotions raging in his being.  
  
  
His hand fidgeted anxiously. He looked down when he saw and felt his length fully erect.  
  
  
*But how...h how could a woman reduce me to this?*  
  
  
Bulma groaned and smeared the cool water over her neck, when she leaned down to get another ice cube, Vegeta stormed out of the kitchen, probably to go upstairs for a shower. Bulma got another piece of ice and repeated the procedure, on her chest, neck, face, it was wonderful no matter where.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Upstairs ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood under the pure cold water, hoping it would squash his arousal of the moment, but the cold only rememinded him of the cold water running down Bulma's body. He growled at that thought. If it were in his ability, he'd watch that droplet of water flow down her curves to it's entirety. Vegeta groaned and took authority of his length, it's hardness rivaling that of the tiles in the bathroom. He jerked his hand back and forth roughly. His face distorted in half pleasure and disgust. He'd need a real release, not this beating around the bush bull crap!  
  
  
Vegeta climaxed in a gutteral grunt. He sun to the floor of the shower and balled his fist.   
  
  
*This gentle teasing will end, I promise myself that!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so this chapter was really short! But the next will be the last and will be very long! The lemon! Yum Yums!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	6. Ingrdient : Confectionate Sugar

Disclaimer: WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Me no own DBZ. Now Brianna mad!   
  
  
  
Sup people's. This was *supposed to be a one shot, but my sick mind has twisted it into a 6 chapter thingy. *sigh* Enjoy, this all happens in one day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Time : Night (10:00 PM)  
  
Ingrdient : Confectionate Sugar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself, this day not been nothing but a waist in his training and numerous hardon's. He walked inside the kitchen and saw that dinner was being served, just for the two of them. He sighed and sat down, not wanting to look at Bulma, he just stared at the spot where his plate of food was supposed to go.  
  
  
Bulma shoved the plate infront of Vegeta and placed her plate on her side of the table, she sat down and grabbed her fork and digged in. Vegeta growled and did the same, trying to make as much noises wih his eating to annoy Bulma. She tried as well, and the room was filled with smacks and burps. Bulma finished first and smirked, she stood up and walked to the oven.  
  
  
She bent over and opened the oven door, letting the hot wind whip her bangs furiously, then brought the lemon squares out and let them cooled. She got a knife and started to cut the hot block into squares. She blew on it and turned back to Vegeta.  
  
  
"The lemon squares will be done soon"  
  
  
"I don't care about the temperature of the things woman!" Vegeta said as he was getting up.  
  
  
"Touch them and I'll....I'll"  
  
  
"You'll what?" Vegeta asked in a challenging voice.  
  
  
"How dare you? After the stunt you've pulled earlier? 'You taste sweet'? What kindof crock was that?"  
  
  
Vegeta turned beet red, being reminded of his moment. He watched Bulma stand back up and get a back of confectionate sugar and started to pour them on top of the lemonsquares.  
  
  
"Please, you doing your little ice tease was pathetic!"  
  
  
"Ice Tease!?"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up.  
  
  
"If you want me, just say so!"  
  
  
"I don't want you!" Bulma shouted as she continued to sugar the desserts.  
  
  
"I can see it in your eyes!" Vegeta said while grabbing the bag of sugar.  
  
  
"My expression shoud be telling you what a jackass you are right now!" Bulma shouted "Give me the sugar"  
  
  
Her and him began to fight over the sugar container, all until the bag ripped and sugar was on the other.  
  
  
"You prick, look what you did!"  
  
  
"I DID?"  
  
  
"I didnt stutter!"  
  
  
Vegeta ignored that remark and rubbed the powdery susbstance inbetween his fingers. He lifted it to his fingers and licked timidly, the taste was good, not to sweet. Vegeta looked up into Bulma eyes, his vow...for the teasing...it should end! Bulma threw her arms up in defeat and turned to the sink to wash the sugar off. as Bulma was turning the faucet on, she felt Vegeta hand turn the water off.  
  
  
"What gives Veggie Head?"  
  
  
Bulma turned around with her hands on her hips, ready to give him a good lecture, but was pulled into a kiss her mouth wasn't prepared for, nor was she prepared for the slithery intrusion of his tounge. It wasn't completely her fault she was gaping like a fish. Vegeta pulled back and stared into her questioning eyes.  
  
  
"I was right"  
  
  
"About what?" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"You do taste sweet, not as this" vegeta held his hand up.  
  
  
Bulma blushed and wanted to turn away, Vegeta expected this from her and blocked any way for her to leave by putting both of his arms on both sides of her, trapping her in between him and the sink. Bulma stared at him, wanting to know what his next move was. Vegeta told her with his mouth, demanding her to respond.   
  
  
*It's been so long!* Vulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma dropped her hands from her hips and let Vegeta consume her personal space with his body. Bulma reeled her neck back, letting Vegeta's kisses drift down south for a warmer climate. (A/N: ^-^) He licked the coming hills of her body and inhaled her scent, getting high off the odor that was numbing his senses. He held her breasts in his hand, his thumb smoothing over her skin. Bulma continued to push her chest towards him, he chuckled and pulled his hands away and lifted the bottom of her shirt up, past her bust and over her head.  
  
  
Though most of the sugar on her body left with her shirt, that didn't sop her from snacking on his sweetened skin. She bent down and licked his stomach, the sugar clung to him like a second layer. He purred as her soft tounge traced every line and mound of muscle, she nibbled on his nippled while staring up into him, her look of innocence and lust made Vegeta's length rise. She got on her knees and dipped her fingers into the waist band and yanked weakly, just to get a rise out of him.  
  
  
Vegeta glared at her, telling her with his 'irritated eye' to get it over with. But she didn't, she used her index finger to trace his covered balls and his length. He growled and held her wrists, she knew he was going to take action in this, but she wouldn't allow it. She hummed and brought her lips to the waist band and began to nibble onit, she got a good hold on it and began to peel the spandex away as best as she could. She yanked it down, his hold on her wrists died, and he watched as she pulled away the rest of his only clothing and stared, eye to eye, with his fully erected manhood.  
  
  
How could simple jestures arouse him so? Vegeta wondered. He watched as she took his length and held it in her warm hands, the rod pulsing with blood and power, vegeta tried his damndest to stiffle a groan. She pulled with force and pushed her hand back, giving him a handjob the best she could from her position, he knew she could do better. He held her wrists once more and lifted her into his chest and carried her into the living room on the rug. He sat down, with her inbetween his legs, Bulma resumed her duty with more skill and room. She swirled her tounge around the tip while using her finegr tips and tracing the veins leading to his tip.  
  
  
Vegeta fisted bulma's hair in his fingers, he couldn't have relase, not just yet, he pulled away and tackled her onto her back. He smirked and skimmed down he body to her tiny denim shorts. He ripped the zipper open and pulled her shorts and panties down her legs. He wanted to know if there were other things sweet on her body. He pushed her legs apart and licked the inside of her thighs, slowing inching higher to his main goal. Bulma squirmed, encouraging him to do what he desired, but he took his sweet time to smell her rose. Bulma cried out as he licked her bud, almost carelessly, testing her limits, and she was already beyond them.   
  
  
He slid two fingers into her orifice of heat and dragged them out, slowly rubbing hard in a certain area, enhancing the friction. Bulma's legs swung back and forth, hitting Vegeta in the shoulders with more force than Vegeta expected. This move probably would have rendured a normal man bruised or unconcious, but Vegeta isn't a normal man. If he wasn't going to get his release just yet, neither was she. He puled his fingers out, eagerly downing his newest treat. Bulma had already taken her bra off and kept her hands busy by rubbing her breasts. Vegeta climbed up and pulled her breasts to her sides.  
  
  
"This is my job"  
  
  
Vegeta nuzzled a nipple with his nose while his knee rubbed her hot mound, giving her slight pressure our of sympathy. he'd make up on lost time next time, although exploring her body was something he wanted to do, his erection demanded otherwise. He removed his knee and nestled his way between her thighs. Bulma kept angling her hips high, but he held them down on the floor. He wouldn't have any of that.  
  
  
"How do you feel woman?"  
  
  
Bulma was confused by this question. She hissed and beat her balled fists into the wooden carpeted floor.  
  
  
"I...hot...please...Vegeta" was all Bulma could make out.  
  
  
*The poor thing* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
He slammed into her to the hilt without her knowing. Her body rose, but his body over hers prevented her from going far. She reclined on her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Vegeta gasped and grunted, he felt like he was hearing music or feeling a gentle breeze, basically he felt as if he were feeling more than just the pleasent feelings Bulma's body was giving him, was this more than carnal body cravings? In his state, he wasn't sure. He pounded into her, knocking her body back and forth, as were her breasts. He breathed into the valley of her chest and grunted as his release came.  
  
  
As Bulma finnaly came floating down from her orgasm, she felt Vegeta wrap his arms around her, she also heard the front door opening. Only meaning 1 thing, her parents were home.  
  
  
"Well alteast the lemon squares are done" Bulma thought positively.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL IT'S OVER! Dude! I almost want to know what they tasted like. I made some lemon squares, they tasted like shit actually! :( Yay! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
